I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing power control in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless multiple-access communication system can communicate with multiple terminals on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations.
Multiple terminals may simultaneously receive data on the forward link and/or transmit data on the reverse link. This may be achieved by multiplexing the transmissions on each link to be orthogonal to one another in time, frequency and/or code domain. On the reverse link, complete orthogonality, if achieved, results in the transmission from each terminal not interfering with the transmissions from other terminals at a receiving base station. However, complete orthogonality among the transmissions from different terminals is often not realized due to channel conditions, receiver imperfections, etc. The loss of orthogonality results in each terminal causing some amount of interference to other terminals communicating with the same base station. Furthermore, the transmissions from terminals communicating with different base stations are typically not orthogonal to one another. Thus, each terminal may also cause interference to other terminals communicating with nearby base stations. The performance of each terminal is degraded by the interference from other terminals in the system.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to control the transmit power of the terminals to reduce interference and achieve good performance.